Die Geschichte des Frank Zimmer
„Geht es Ihnen gut?“, fragte Frank Zimmer und streckte dem auf den Boden liegenden Mann mittleren Alters die Hand hin. Der Mann sah bleich aus, Schweiß stand in kleinen glänzenden Perlen auf seiner Stirn, sein weißes Hemd war dreckig und verschwitzt und die meisten Passanten, die an ihm vorbeigegangen waren, hatten wahrscheinlich gedacht, dass hier lediglich ein Betrunkener seinen Rausch ausschlief. Frank aber glaubte nicht, dass dem so war. Und selbst wenn, so tat es doch nicht weh, dem Mann zu helfen. Im schlimmsten Fall würde er vielleicht ein paar trunken gemurmelte Worte von ihm hören, womit er gut klarkäme. Andernfalls würde er womöglich ein Leben retten. Der Mann reagierte nicht. Also beugte Frank sich herunter (wobei er keinen Alkoholgeruch wahrnahm) und schüttelte den ihn etwas. Endlich flatterten seine Lider und brachten zwei hellgrüne, benebelte Augen zum Vorschein. „… ’s schwindlig. Fühl mich so schwach …“ murmelte der Mann. Frank spürte aber, dass er bald wieder in die Ohnmacht kippen und vielleicht nicht mehr daraus erwachen würde. Er rief schnell einen Krankenwagen und redete dann weiter mit dem Fremden, um ihn irgendwie wachzuhalten. Inzwischen hatte sich auch eine Traube schaulustiger um sie beide versammelt. Zynischere Naturen hätten jetzt über die Schlechtigkeit der meisten Menschen nachgedacht, aber Frank war kein solcher Mensch. Er machte sich keine Gedanken über die Verderbtheit der Welt. Für ihn kam es einfach darauf an, ein guter Mensch zu sein und dann, so glaubte er, würden die anderen früher oder später schon seinem Beispiel folgen. Davon abgesehen, hatte er heute ausgesprochen gute Laune und ganz hervorragende Nachrichten, die er seiner wunderbaren Frau Anna und seinen Töchtern Carola und Julia gleich erzählen würde. Für Zynismus bestand also wirklich kein Anlass. Frank tat derweil sein Bestes, um den Mann bei Bewusstsein zu halten. Er fragte ihn nach seinem Namen („Dennis Hartbach“) nach seinem Alter („41“) und ob er Kinder habe („Keine“), er sprach über das Wetter und die erstbesten Smalltalkthemen, die ihm einfielen, auch wenn Dennis darauf natürlich nicht besonders ausführlich antworten konnte. Erst als der Krankenwagen endlich angekommen war und die Sanitäter Herrn Hartbach in den Krankenwagen brachten, setzte er seinen Weg fort. ~o~ Zehn Minuten nach seinem Aufbruch – und vierzig Minuten später als geplant – öffnete er die Tür seines Hauses (ein Neubau in allerbester Lage) und wurde direkt von seiner Frau Anna begrüßt. Anna war eine schlanke Schönheit mit nussbraunen Augen, langen, schwarz gelockten Haaren und dem schönsten Gesicht, dass er sich nur vorstellen konnte. Aber das war nicht der Grund, warum er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Er hätte sie auch mit Glatze und hundert Pfund mehr geliebt. Denn Anna war einfach ein durch und durch gütiger und noch dazu extrem intelligenter Mensch, der nicht ohne Grund ein erfolgreiches, kleines Unternehmen für nachhaltig und fair produzierte Textilien leitete. Wortlos fielen sie einander in die Arme. Obwohl sie bereits dreizehn Jahre ein Paar waren, genoss er diese Momente noch immer fast wie am ersten Tag. Sie tauschten einen überhaupt nicht flüchtigen Kuss, der seine Brust mit wohliger Wärme füllte und er erzählte ihr sowohl von seiner kleinen Rettungsaktion, wie auch von der Tatsache, dass er nicht nur befördert wurde, sondern auch künftig drei Urlaubstage mehr haben würde. Anna freute sich mit ihm und da seine älteste Tochter Carola gerade bei einer Freundin war und die kleine Julia gerade tief und fest in ihrem Zimmer schlief, feierten die beiden die gute Nachricht auf äußerst leidenschaftliche Weise. Als sie beide zum Höhepunkt kamen, wurde Frank wieder bewusst, wie sehr er sein Leben liebte. Normalerweise tat er nichts lieber als nach dem Akt, mit Anna in seinen Armen einzuschlafen, insbesondere an einem Freitagabend, aber seltsamerweise gelang ihm das heute einfach nicht. Irgendetwas, wie eine rätselhafte und irgendwie ungute Ahnung, hielt ihn davon ab. Als er nach einer halben Stunde immer noch wach lag, löste er sich vorsichtig aus Annas Umarmung und begab sich in sein Arbeitszimmer. Er liebte dieses Zimmer. Es war geschmackvoll und hell eingerichtet und – sie waren beide passionierte Hobbymaler – mit Annas und seinen Bildern, aber auch mit den etwas weniger kunstvollen, jedoch deswegen nicht weniger wertvollen, kindlichen Zeichnungen von Julia geschmückt. Als Frank sich aber in seinen cremeweißen, bequemen Chefsessel fallen ließ und einen Blick auf seinen ordentlich aufgeräumten Schreibtisch warf, entdeckte er etwas vollkommen Unerwartetes. Ein Buch. Und zwar eines, das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es trug den Titel: „Die Geschichte des Frank Zimmer“ und der Autor war ein gewisser „Angstkreis Creepypasta“. Sofort explodierte ein ganzes Feuerwerk an Fragen unter Franks Schädeldecke: Wie zum Teufel kam sein Name auf dieses Buch? Was war ein „Angstkreis Creepypasta“? Was für ein Autor gab sich überhaupt so einen bescheuerten Namen? War das irgendein schlechter Scherz oder eine kuriose Namensgleichheit? Hatten Anna oder Carola das Buch zufällig entdeckt und es ihm deswegen auf den Schreibtisch gelegt? Aber all diese Fragen zerfielen zu Staub als Frank den Einband genauer betrachtete. Er zeigte nicht etwa irgendeinen Typen mit einem Messer, einen mysteriösen Wald, ein Schloss im Nebel oder was Romaneinbände eben abbildeten, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen auf sich zu ziehen und ihre Fantasie anzuregen. Es zeigte einfach nur den Rücken eines Mannes. Den Rücken eines Mannes mit kurz geschnittenem dunkelbraunen Haar und weißem Shirt, der nach vorn gebeugt an einem aufgeräumten Schreibtisch saß und sich gerade ein Buch ansah. Seinen Rücken. Vor lauter Verblüffung ließ Frank sich in den Sessel zurückfallen und sah zu seinem Entsetzen, dass der Mann auf dem Cover es ihm gleichtat. Was für eine alptraumhafte Scheiße war das? Plötzlich klingelte etwas bei ihm: Genau. Ein Alptraum. Er hatte von diesen Träumen gehört, die so realistisch waren, dass man sie kaum von der Wirklichkeit unterscheiden konnte. Sie hießen „Liquide Träume“ oder „Humide Träume“ oder so ähnlich. Jedenfalls musste er in genau so einem Traum feststecken. Offensichtlich war er am Ende doch in Annas Armen eingeschlafen und fantasierte sich jetzt irgendeinen vollkommen unrealistischen Quark zusammen. Eine köstliche Welle der Erleichterung flutete durch seinen Körper. Es musste einfach so sein. Alles andere konnte er auch gar nicht akzeptieren. Er mochte ja gerade wirklich ein Bilderbuchleben haben, aber das sein Leben wortwörtlich in einem Buch steckte, konnte natürlich nichts anderes sein als ein ziemlich abenteuerlicher Hirnschrott. Einfach nur eine besonders wirre Zufallsinszenierung, mit der sich seine gehässigen Neuronen über ihn lustig machten. Doch wie sollte er das herausfinden? In der Doku, die er über diese Luziden Träume (endlich fiel ihm der korrekte Begriff ein) gesehen hatte, hatten sie gesagt, dass man in diesen Träumen keine Texte lesen konnte. Oder das sich der Text dann zumindest bei jedem erneuten Hinsehen ändern würde. Er sah also noch einmal auf den Einband, schloss dann die Augen und sah ihn sich auch noch ein drittes Mal an. Aber das Ergebnis war stets das gleiche. Noch immer stand dort: „Die Geschichte des Frank Zimmer. Von Angstkreis Creepypasta.“ Keine Panik, dachte Frank, wahrscheinlich trifft diese Regel einfach nur auf längere Texte zu. Er schlug das Buch auf der ersten Seite auf und las was dort geschrieben stand: „Geht es Ihnen gut?“, fragte Frank Zimmer und streckte dem auf den Boden liegenden Mann mittleren Alters die Hand hin. Der Mann sah bleich aus, Schweiß stand in kleinen glänzenden Perlen auf seiner Stirn, sein weißes Hemd war dreckig und verschwitzt und die meisten Passanten, die an ihm vorbeigegangen waren, hatten wahrscheinlich gedacht, dass hier lediglich ein Betrunkener seinen Rausch ausschlief. Frank aber glaubte nicht, dass dem so war …“ Er schlug den Klappentext sofort wieder zu. Das konnte nicht sein! Das konnte verdammt nochmal nicht sein. Sein Leben konnte nicht zwischen diesen Seiten abgedruckt sein. Er konnte keine beschissene Romanfigur sein. Er war echt. So echt wieder dieser Tisch hier, dachte er und schlug, wie um sich der Massivität der Wirklichkeit, die er all die Jahre gekannt hatte zu versichern, kraftvoll auf den Tisch. Auf dem Einband des Buches, welches von der Wucht seines Schlages leicht hoch hüpfte, geschah das gleiche. Er atmete tief durch, nahm das Buch wieder zur Hand und blätterte direkt auf die letzte Seite. Sie war leer. Auch die Seiten davor waren leer. Erst ungefähr auf Seite 20 zeigte sich Schrift. Und dort stand Folgendes: „Er atmete tief durch, nahm das Buch wieder zur Hand und blätterte auf die letzte Seite. Sie war leer. Auch die Seiten davor waren …“ „So eine Scheiße!“, rief er. Sein nächster Impuls, als er wirklich realisierte, dass das hier kein Scherz und kein Traum war, dass das Buch wirklich und wahrhaftig sein Leben beinhaltete war es, das Buch anzuzünden, es mit der scharfen Schere zu zerschneiden, die er sich vor kurzem gekauft hatte und die nun verlockend vor ihm in einem Stiftständer auf dem Schreibtisch stand, oder es irgendwo auf den Müll zu werfen. Doch was würde dann mit ihm passieren? Würde er dann ausgelöscht werden? Und mit ihm Anna und seine Kinder? Das konnte er nicht riskieren. Vielleicht würde er es wegsperren können. Irgendwo verstecken. So wie es Dorian Gray mit seinem Gemälde getan hatte. Einfach nicht mehr darauf achten was mit diesem Buch passierte und es so gut es ging vergessen. Machte es überhaupt einen Unterschied, ob sein Leben irgendwo aufgezeichnet wurde? Machten das nicht Google, Facebook, Amazon und unzählige andere Konzerne und Regierungen nicht sowie auf gewissen Weise mit jedem Menschen? Was hielt ihn davon ab, einfach sein glückliches Leben an der Seite von Anna weiterzuleben? Davon, Julia und Carola aufwachsen zu sehen? Immerhin stand in dem Buch ja auch nichts über seine Zukunft. Die letzten Seiten waren immerhin leer gewesen … Plötzlich bohrte sich ein leiser Zweifel in seinen Strom aus beruhigenden Gedanken: Ja, die letzten Seiten waren leer gewesen. Aber hieß das auch, dass sie wirklich nichts über seine Zukunft aussagten? Immerhin eine Information hatten sie doch enthalten: Eine Seitenzahl. Die „XX“. Keine hohe Zahl, was nicht verwunderte, da das Buch ja auch nicht besonders dick war. Wäre diese Zahl gleichbedeutend mit dem Ende seiner Geschichte? Natürlich wäre es möglich, dass sich das Buch auf magische Weise vergrößerte oder dass man darin immer nur einen Ausschnitt aus seinem Leben lesen konnte. Aber was, wenn nicht? Würde er dann, nach dem Ende der Erzählung, einfach unbehelligt sein Happy End leben und das Buch getrost ignorieren können … … oder würde er dann sterben? Plötzlich dachte er wieder an den Autorennamen. Natürlich war es ein Pseudonym. Und noch dazu kein besonders vertrauenerweckendes. Dass das Wort „Angst“ und das englische Wort für „gruselig“ darin enthalten waren, war jedenfalls kein Indiz dafür, dass der Autor Liebesromane verfasste. Was aber eine „Creepypasta“ war, wusste er nicht. Es würde wohl kaum etwas mit italienischem Essen zu tun haben. Mit klopfenden Herzen und zitternden, schwitzenden Fingern klappte er den Laptop auf, der auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Das Gerät war leistungsstark und fuhr innerhalb weniger Sekunden hoch, aber jede Einzelne davon kam ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Endlich erschien der sein Desktophintergrund, der das Bild von Anna zeigte, die freundlich in die Kamera lächelte und dabei einen Kussmund machte. Verdammt, er liebte diese Frau. Genau wie seine Kinder. Er wollte sie nicht zurücklassen. Und – zum Teufel – er wollte nicht sterben! Kaum, dass er den Mauszeiger endlich über den Desktop bewegen konnte, öffnete er den Browser und gab das gesuchte Wort dort ein. Er klickte auf das erstbeste Ergebnis, wobei es sich um einen Wikipedia-Artikel handelte. Die Definition lautete folgendermaßen: „Als Creepypasta bezeichnet man eine Grusel- oder Horrorgeschichte, die im Internet verbreitet wird. Das Wort Creepypasta kommt aus dem Englischen und entstand durch Kombination von creepy (gruselig) und Copy and paste, da die Geschichten durch Kopieren weitergegeben werden.1 Oftmals handeln Creepypastas von fehlerhaften oder verfluchten Spielen oder Computerdateien, Serienmördern, Geisteskrankheit, übernatürlichen Wesen, okkulten Ritualen, wissenschaftlichen Experimenten, verlorenen Folgen bekannter Serien oder mysteriösen und seltsamen Ereignissen.“ Na wunderbar. Das waren ja beste Aussichten. Er war also mitten eine Horrorgeschichte. Noch dazu in irgend so einer unbedeutenden Internetscheisse. Und jeden Moment konnten irgendwelche grauenhaften Geschöpfe hier auftauchen und sein Leben von einem auf den anderen Moment in einen Alptraum verwandeln. Er würde am liebsten … „Hallo Frank.“ erklang eine Stimme in Franks Kopf. Frank wusste sofort, dass es die Stimme des Autors war. Und das schlimmste daran war, dass sie nicht finster und dämonisch klang, sondern freundlich und entspannt. „Verpiss dich, du Bastard!“, schrie er der Stimme entgegen und wunderte sich zugleich über den Zorn, der in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Noch mehr sogar wunderte er sich aber darüber, dass er dabei vor Wut seinen Laptop vom Tisch fegte und dieser krachend auf dem Boden landete. Warum hatte er das getan? Frank war eigentlich ein durch und durch gutmütiger und gelassener Mensch. Klar, in so einer Lage würden wohl die meisten durchdrehen, aber eigentlich sah ihm das gar nicht ähnlich. Warum war er plötzlich so dermaßen aggressiv? „Weil ich es will.“, antwortete ich amüsiert. „Weil ich deinen Charakter kontrolliere. Weil ich dein Leben kontrolliere.“ „Zeig dich, du verdammter Wichser. Du eingebildeter Schmierfink. Ich mach dich kalt, wenn ich dich sehe, ich werde dich …“ Er trat so fest gegen die Wand, dass der Putz abbröckelte und sein Fuß vor Schmerzen zu pochen begann. Für einen Moment herrschte herrliche, schmerzbedingte Stille in seinem Kopf, aber sobald der Schmerz abgeklungen war, drängten sich dort einige sehr unangenehme Fragen hinein: Hatte es überhaupt einen Sinn sich zu wehren? Wie sollte er jemanden bekämpfen, der sein Schicksal buchstäblich in der Hand hatte? War nicht jede verfickte Handlung, jeder Gedanke von diesem Typen vorgezeichnet? Frank war der Verzweiflung nahe. Aber er erkannte, dass es nichts brachte so zu denken. Dass es nur genau das war, was dieser sadistische Mistkerl wollte. Das war nichts als ein perfides Täuschungsmanöver. Vielleicht war dieser „Autor“ ein Geist, vielleicht sogar ein Dämon. Das lag zwar jenseits seines Erfahrungshorizontes, aber das würde er akzeptieren können. Dämonen konnte man bekämpfen. Geister bannen. Immerhin taten Exorzisten und Geisterjäger doch den lieben langen Tag nichts anderes. Wichtig war nur: Er war wirklich. Er war keine Marionette irgendeines Autors. Er fühlte, er dachte, er hatte ein Ich-Bewusstsein. Er hatte ein Leben … Mit einem Mal wurde seine endlose Gedankenspirale von einer einzigen Frage durchbrochen und die war so drängend, dass er sie laut stellen musste. „Wo ist Anna?“ Mein Lachen klang nun doch beinah wie das eines Filmbösewichts. „Dort, wo ich will.“, sagte ich, fügte dann aber hinzu. „Gerade schläft sie und du wirst sie nicht aufwecken können. Egal wie laut du auch schreist.“ „Wenn du meiner Frau auch nur ein Haar krümmst …“ begann Frank. „Ich werde ihr nichts tun, versprochen.“, sagte ich und klang dabei verblüffend aufrichtig. „Ich will dir aber gerne zwei ganz bezaubernde Menschen vorstellen. Das heißt, womöglich kennst du sie ja sogar bereits.“ Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür seines Zimmers von selbst und kurz darauf traten zwei weibliche Kreaturen ein. Frank brauchte einen Moment, bis er erkannte, dass es sich um Carola und Julia handelte. Das war aber durchaus verständlich, denn beide hatten sie sich sehr verändert. Die fünfzehnjährige, großgewachsene Carola, die Anna aus einer früheren Beziehung mit in ihre Ehe gebracht hatte und die er doch immer so geliebt hatte wie sein eigenes Kind, war nun übersät mit eitrigen, grünen, pulsierenden Geschwüren, die ihr Gesicht und ihren ganzen Körper verunstalteten. Unter ihrer Haut bewegten sich insektenhafte „Dinge“, die zwar klein aber sehr sehr schnell sein mussten. Ihr Mund war faltig und zahnlos wie bei einer uralten Frau und verströmte mit jedem Atemzug neben einem üblen Geruch auch einen nicht abreißenden Schwarm von Fliegen. Die kleine, siebenjährige Julia hingegen hatte ihren Mund zu einem durchaus bezaubernden Lächeln geöffnet, das mehrere Reihen messerscharfer Zähne entblößte an denen Blut und kleine Fleischstücke klebten. Eine Ahnung, woher diese Fleischstücke stammten, bekam Frank, als er auf ihre Unterarme sah, aus denen große Teile herausgebissen worden waren. Unterarme, in denen sie – genau wie auch Carola – eines der großen extra scharfen Küchenmesser hielt, die Anna und er sich erst letztes Wochenende gekauft hatten. Und ihre Beine … Nun, ihre Beine waren verwachsene organische Klumpen, auf denen sie sich wie eine Schnecke nach vorne schob und die auch noch eine zu diesem Bild sehr passende, grünglänzende Schleimspur hinter sich herzogen. Beide kamen sie mit beachtlicher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu. „Du Schwein. Du verdammtes, herzloses Schwein. Was hast du mit meinen Kindern gemacht?“ brüllte Frank, während sich seine Kinder immer näher kamen. „Papi.“, sagte Julia und durch ihre vielen spitzen Zähne hindurch klang dieses sonst so schöne Wort bizarr und erschreckend. Carola sprach nicht, sondern schickte nur mehr Fliegen aus ihrem Mund, deren Schwarmgenossen inzwischen sein Gesicht erreicht hatten. Sie waren glänzend, fett und schillernd bunt und mit absurd großen Saugrüsseln ausgestattet und einige versuchten sich Zugang zu seiner Nase und seinen Ohren zu verschaffen. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sie davon abhalten. „Ich mache dich kalt, du möchtegern Autor!“, schrie Frank und schluckte dabei zwei Fliegen, die sich daran machen wollten seine Kehle hinunterzukriechen. Er schaffte es gerade noch sie mit der Zunge zu zerdrücken. Der Geschmack war abscheulich. Aber immer noch besser als die Vorstellung, was sie in ihm anrichten würden. Er wusste irgendwie, dass es sich ganz und gar nicht um normale Fliegen handelte. „Du solltest dich wohl eher um deine Kinder kümmern.“ erklang meine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Inzwischen waren seine veränderten Töchter ihm noch näher gekommen. „Papi.“ Wiederholte Julia und hob dabei ihr Messer „Ich will so gern eine Waise sein“. Sie lächelte, was mit ihrem veränderten Mund, wie ein Versprechen vollendeter Grausamkeit wirkte. Carola lief schweigend neben ihrer Schwester. Auch sie hob ihr Messer. Erst jetzt löste sich Frank aus seiner Starre und versuchte an seinen Töchtern vorbei zur Tür zu gelangen. Er schaffte es sogar irgendwie, indem er Carola geschickt auswich und Julias Schneckenkörper grob zur Seite stieß. Zwar wär er beinah auf dem Schleim ausgerutscht, der selbst durch seine Socken hindurch unter seinen Fußsohlen brannte, aber immerhin ließ er die beiden hinter sich. Kurz bevor er jedoch die Tür erreichen konnte, spürte er einen jähen Schmerz in seinem Rücken aufblitzen. Er schrie auf, schaffte es aber sich mit dem Schwung seiner Bewegung von dem Messer zu befreien, dass ihm Julia ins Fleisch gerammt hatte. Glücklicherweise schien sie keine lebenswichtigen Organe getroffen zu haben. Er spürte zwar warmes Blut seinen Rücken hinuntertropfen, konnte aber nach wie vor Atmen und auch sonst wies – zumindest im Moment – nichts auf ein Organversagen hin. Als er die Tür endlich erreicht hatte, versuchte er die Klinke hinunterzudrücken. Aber es ging nicht. Es ging einfach nicht. Der Türgriff bewegte sich nicht ein Stück. Es schien fast, als wäre die Tür nichts weiter als eine täuschend echte und gut befestigte Dekoration. Panisch drehte er sich zu seinen Kindern um, die fast wieder bei ihm waren. „Bitte Papi, erfüll mir meinen Wunsch!“ Julia machte einen Schmollmund, wobei ihr mehrere Zähne durch die nicht für ihre neue Anatomie geschaffene Unterlippe stachen. „Ist es das, was du willst?“, fragte Frank mich. „Dass meine Kinder mich umbringen?“ „Nein.“, sagte ich und einen Wimpernschlag später lag eine Axt in seiner Hand. Normalerweise wäre sie ihm zu schwer gewesen, aber spürte plötzlich, dass er neue Kraft in den Oberarmen hatte. Dicke Muskeln spannten sich nun unter seinem Shirt. „Was zum Teufel soll das sein?“, fragte Frank. „Dein Ausweg.“, sagte ich. Frank sah fassungslos auf die Axt und dann wieder auf seine beiden Töchter. Er begriff sofort, was ich meinte. „Auf keinen Fall!“, schrie er. „Eher sterbe ich. Hörst du?“ Tatsächlich hob er die Axt nicht. Selbst dann nicht, als er spürte wie der weiche, labbrige Mund von Carola sich über sein Ohr stülpte und immer mehr Fliegen in seine Gehörgänge krochen, darin auf kleinen Füßen umherliefen und einen stetig wachsenden Druck auf seine Trommelfelle ausübten. Auch nicht, als sich Carolas Messer in seinen linken Oberschenkel grub und selbst dann nicht, als sich Julias Zähne wie die Zacken einer Bärenfalle durch seine Schultern bohrten und sie ihr Messer in seinen rechten Oberschenkel versenkte. Die Schmerzen waren grauenhaft. Aber er würde sie ertragen. Immerhin tat er es für seine Kinder. „Und was ist mit deiner Frau.“ erklang meine von ihm inzwischen so gehasste Stimme. „Soll sie dich auch noch verlieren? Und wer soll sie vor deinen Kindern beschützen, wenn du tot bist?“ Er wollte diese Fragen genauso ignorieren wie die Messer in seinen Beinen, die Fliegen in seinem Ohr (deren Rüssel sich nun langsam, ganz langsam, aber beharrlich durch die dünne Haut seines Trommelfells fraßen. Schon jetzt hatte er seltsame Geräusche im Ohr) und auch die Schmerzen in seinen Schultern. Aber er konnte es nicht. Zu deutlich stand das Bild von Anna vor seinen Augen. Zu grausam war die Vorstellung, wie Messer, Fliegen und spitze Zähne über ihren schlafenden Körper herfallen würden. Hatte der Autor nicht gesagt, dass sie nicht erwachen würde, ehe er es wollte? Und wahrscheinlich waren seine Kinder ohnehin für immer verloren. Oder womöglich waren das hier auch gar nicht seine Kinder. Immerhin sollte Julia ja friedlich in ihrem Bett liegen und Carola überhaupt nicht hier sein. Vielleicht waren das lediglich Monster, die ihre Gesichter nachahmten. „Es tut mir leid.“, sagte Frank leise und holte mit der gewaltigen Axt in seiner Hand aus. Seine ungewohnt kräftigen Muskeln zuckten kurz und die fast überirdisch scharfe Klinge schnitt butterweich durch Haut, Fleisch und Knochen. Kurz darauf purzelten die entstellten Köpfe von Julia auf den Boden und lagen still. Einen Moment lang hielt Frank die Augen geschlossen. Zum einen, weil er Angst hatte mit einem Mal nicht in alptraumhafte Monsterschädel, sondern in die hübschen Gesichter seiner Töchter zu sehen, die ihn mit leblosen Augen vorwurfsvoll anstarren würden. Zum anderen, weil er hoffte, dass er gar nichts sehen würde. Dass das alles nur eine besonders sadistische Illusion gewesen war. Als er seine tränenverschleierten Augen schließlich öffneten, entpuppten sich sowohl seine Hoffnungen als auch seine Befürchtungen als falsch. Die Köpfe seiner Kinder und auch ihre Körper waren noch immer genau so verzerrt und entstellt wie zuvor. Dennoch brach Frank vor ihnen in die Knie und fuhr ihnen zärtlich über die monströsen Gesichter. Sie waren noch immer warm. Dabei registrierte er nicht einmal richtig, dass all seine Wunden sich inzwischen geschlossen hatten und selbst die Fliegen aus seinen Ohren verschwunden waren. „Sag mir, dass das nicht meine Kinder sind. Sag mir, dass meine Kinder noch leben.“ flehte er und klang dabei plötzlich nicht mehr zornig, sondern geradezu unterwürfig. „Das kann ich nicht.“, antwortete ich. „Nicht, ohne dich zu belügen.“ Seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Er schlug und trat wie ein Irrer gegen die Tür, die sich davon aber nicht im Mindesten beeindrucken ließ. Nicht einmal durch seine nun so imposanten Muskeln. „Ich hasse dich!“, schrie er. „Ich will, dass du dafür bezahlst!“ „Das bringt dir deine Kinder auch nicht wieder. Außerdem hast du überhaupt keine Chance mich zu erreichen.“ sagte ich. Er hörte nicht auf mich, sondern schlug weiter sinnlos gegen die Tür. „Mach die verdammte Tür auf! Ich will zu Anna! Ich will wenigstens zu Anna!“ „Anna gibt es nicht mehr.“, sagte ich sanft. Fast bedauernd. „WASS?!“, brüllte Frank fassungslos. „Sie war ein Nebencharakter. Sie wird für diese Geschichte nicht mehr gebraucht.“ „Was hast du ihr angetan, du unmenschliches Monster?“, fragte er. Inzwischen zitterte er am ganzen Leib. „Gar nichts.“, sagte ich. „Zuerst wollte ich das. Ich habe mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass sie sich erhängt und du sie als leblose, blaugesichtige Leiche im Schlafzimmer findest. Oder damit, dass du sie ebenfalls eigenhändig umbringen musst, aber irgendwie mag ich dich, Frank. Du bist ein netter Kerl und du hast schon genug gelitten. Außerdem hätte das den Plot ein wenig eintönig gemacht. Stattdessen ist sie einfach nur weg. So als hätte sie nie existiert.“ „Was laberst du da?! Ich glaube dir kein Wort. Mach endlich diese Tür auf. Ich will zu Anna!“ „Wie du meinst.“ seufzte ich. „Überzeug dich selbst.“ Die bislang noch fest verschlossene Tür sprang wie von selbst auf. Augenblicklich rannte Frank hindurch. Während er zum Schlafzimmer lief, rief er immer wieder Annas Namen und auch den von Julia, erhielt aber in beiden Fällen keine Antwort. Er stieß die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf, was ihm ohne Probleme gelang und fand dahinter … … nichts. Rein gar nichts. Nicht nur, dass Anna nicht mehr im Bett lag, die Bettdecke war sogar vollkommen unberührt und was noch viel schlimmer war: Es war kein Doppelbett mehr, sondern ein Einzelbett. „Was soll der Scheiß? Wo ist … Wo ist sie? Und wo ist unser Bett? Wo sind“ fragte er. „Das habe ich dir doch bereits gesagt. Es gibt sie nicht mehr. Sie hat nie wirklich existiert. Sie war nur Teil deiner Hintergrundgeschichte. Und noch dafür ein völlig austauschbarer. Sie hätte auch den Namen Simone, Tina, Carina oder einen völlig anderen Namen tragen können. Sie hätte anders aussehen und sich sogar anders verhalten können. Letztlich hätte das kaum einen Unterschied gemacht.“ „Das ist Schwachsinn!“, schrie Frank. „A… Ar… Ab…“ er suchte mit einem Mal vergeblich nach dem Namen seiner Frau und sprach dann letztlich einfach weiter. „Sie war alles für mich. Ich habe sie geliebt. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.“ „Wenn du sie so liebst, dann sag mir doch: Welche Hobbys hatte sie? Was waren ihre Träume gewesen? Wie hießen ihre Eltern? Wie ihre Freunde? Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt.“ Jede dieser Fragen stach wie eine gezackte Klinge in seinen Leib. Denn Frank hatte keine Antwort darauf. Einige Sekunden lang verfiel er in eine brütende, katatonische Starre. Dann aber zog ein wütendes, fast wahnsinniges Glühen in Franks Augen ein. „Ich werde das Buch zerreißen. Ich werde deinen Einfluss stoppen und dann wird alles wieder gut.“ sagte er mit kaltem, entschlossenen Zorn. „Wenn du meinst.“, sagte ich nur lakonisch. „Du kannst dir deinen Spott sparen.“, erwiderte Frank wütend. „Ich weiß, dass ich das hier beenden kann. Und dann werde ich Caroline, Sabine und Andrea endlich wiedersehen.“ „Bist du sicher, dass das ihre richtigen Namen sind?“, fragte ich ihn im ironischen Ton. Frank wirkte tatsächlich kurz verunsichert. Dann aber nahm er sich die scharfe Schere vom Schreibtisch, stach damit immer wieder auf das Buch ein, zerschnitt die Seiten und riss sie zum Schluss einfach mit den bloßen Händen heraus. Er wütete so heftig, dass sein Atem am Ende stoßweise kam und ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn glänzte. Als das Buch endlich nichts weiter war als ein Haufen Papiermüll, begann der Raum um ihn plötzlich zu verblassen. Die Wände wurden durchscheinend. Er sah die Struktur des Hauses und dann der ganzen Stadt wie in einem Drahtgittermodell vor sich, durch das sich Menschen und Tiere bewegten, die ebenfalls nur aus dreidimensionalen Linien bestanden. „Ja, es funktioniert!“, rief er triumphierend. „Siehst du, du Wichser, es funktioniert. Ich werde mein Leben zurückbekommen!“ Letztlich lösten sich auch die Drahtgittermodelle auf und für einen kurzen Moment zeigte sich ihm lediglich eine leere, leuchtendweisse Ebene ohne Konturen, ohne Anfang und Ende. Ein Ort, der nicht die Hölle, nicht der Himmel und auch keine sonst wie geartete Existenzebene, der sogar nicht einmal wirklich ein Ort war. Dann aber begannen sich wieder zaghaft Formen herauszubilden. Die ersten zarten Keime einer neuen Welt bildeten sich und Frank – so schien es – war Zeuge ihrer Geburt. In seiner Brust stieg eine heftige Euphorie empor und er war sich so gut wie sicher, dass er gleich neben A… neben seiner Frau aufwachen würde und von dieser ganzen Katastrophe nicht mehr übrig bleiben würde als ein rasch verblassender Traum. Es würde vielleicht ein anderes Schlafzimmer sein und sie würde womöglich einen anderen Namen tragen, aber es würde sich dennoch um die dieselbe wundervolle Frau handeln. Er würde die Wärme ihrer Haut spüren, er würde hören wie seine Jüngste lachend durch das Haus tollen und wie seine Älteste genervt von der Schule wiederkommen würde. Und er würde nicht mehr wissen, sich nicht mehr vorstellen können, dass das alles nichts weiter war, als eine Geschichte. Aber die Welt, die sich um ihn herum materialisierte, hatte nicht das geringste mit seinen Erwartungen gemein. Es war eine gewaltige, rötlich erleuchtete Halle, deren Boden aus genieteten Stahlplatten bestand. Die Decke war so hoch über ihm, dass er nicht genau sagen konnte, ob sie nicht lediglich aus einem besonders dunklen Nachthimmel bestand. An den Wänden, die ebenfalls aus glänzendem Metall geformt waren, erstreckten sich unzählige gewaltige und organisch pulsierende Röhren aus von Blutgefäßen durchzogenem Fleisch. „Unzählig“ war hierbei keine leere, übertriebene Metapher, sondern ein unumstößlicher Fakt. Denn Frank konnte zwar zwei der Wände erblicken, diese erstreckten sich jedoch in beide Richtungen so weit, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht zu hoch gegriffen war sie als „unendlich“ zu bezeichnen. Frank fragte sich sofort, welche Funktion die Röhren an den Wänden erfüllten, erhielt aber sehr schnell eine Antwort auf seine Frage. Denn mit einem Mal gerieten gleich mehrere der Röhren in Bewegung und spuckten – wie eine abscheuliche Gebärmutter – gleich mehrere Gestalten aus, die unterschiedlicher kaum sein konnten. Er sah einen ziemlich hässlichen und äußerst unglücklichen Typen in einer Ritterrüstung und mit einem goldenen Schwert, er sah ein dünnes, entfernt menschliches Wesen mit strähnigen Haaren, das an einem verschimmelten Stück Fleisch herumkaute, er sah eine junge, lächelnde Frau in einem roten Abendkleid, die ein Messer in den Händen hielt, er sah einen unsympathischen Polizisten in einem durchnässten Anzug, der genüsslich auf irgendetwas herumkaute, er sah ein kleines Pony, das gänzlich aus Seifenblasen bestand, er sah eine riesenhafte Made, er sah einen missmutig aussehenden Mann in einem schwarzen Umhang mit Knochenintarsien, in dessen Kopf große Löcher klafften, durch die sein Schädel zu sehen war und viele, viele weitere Personen und Kreaturen. „Was ist das für ein Ort?“, fragte er den Autor. „Wo bin ich hier?“ „Das sind die Ebenen von Meta.“, antwortete ich. „Die Ebenen von was?“, erwiderte Frank verwirrt. „Finde es doch einfach selbst heraus. Du bist doch nicht dumm, Frank. Keiner weiß das besser als ich.“ gab ich ihm zur Antwort und verfiel dann erstmal wieder in Schweigen. Da Frank wirklich nicht dumm war, begriff er, dass er vorerst wirklich keine Antwort von mir erhalten würde und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Geschöpfe, die aus den Röhren gekommen waren. Die monströsen unter ihnen behielt er besonders im Auge, da er natürlich befürchtete, dass sie ihn jeden Moment angreifen würden (eigentlich ein absurder Gedanke, wo er doch gerade gestorben war). Aber keines der monströsen Geschöpfe interessierte sich für ihn. Genauso wenig, wie diejenigen die Freundlich und schön auf ihn wirkten. Sie alle hatten ganz offensichtlich ein anderes Ziel. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein zwar nicht unendlicher, aber doch gewaltiger Ausschnitt in dem sich – wie bei einer Modelleisenbahn – ständig wechselnde Miniaturszenen abspielten. Mal sah er darin die Brücke eines futuristischen Raumschiffs, dessen Beleuchtung wild flackerte und dessen Bildschirme und Kontrolltafeln schwer beschädigt waren, Dann eine Bushaltestelle an der ein verschmutzter Reisekatalog lag, dann einen Wald mit laublosen Knochenbäumen, dann eine wunderschöne Märchenlandschaft, dann einen feuchten und vor Insekten und Vögeln überquillenden Dschungel und dann wieder eine völlig andere Szene. Einmal glaubte er sogar, sein Schlafzimmer dort zu erblicken. Genau auf diese Öffnung, mit ihren Tausend Welten, Schrecken und Wundern, bewegten sich die Menschen, Tiere und Monster gleichermaßen zu. Und nach und nach verschwanden sie darin. Sie fielen einfach hinein und für einen kurzen Moment konnte er sogar sehen, wie sie ihren Platz in den ihnen zugewiesenen Szenerien einnahmen. Wie sie sich die Ungeheuer in dunklen Ecken versteckten, in Schränke hineinkrochen, sich an Decken hefteten oder wie die Menschen sich hinter Schreibtische in Betten, an Tischen und inmitten von Fußgängerzonen niederließen. „Was meinst du, was das ist, Frank?“, fragte ich ihn. „Hier werden Geschichten geboren.“, sagte er gleichermaßen erstaunt wie niedergeschlagen. „Das stimmt.“, sagte ich anerkennend. „Nicht nur meine, sondern die aller Menschen, die sich welche ausdenken.“ „Warum tut ihr das? Warum erschafft ihr Menschen wie mich, nur um sie dann Leiden zu lassen?“ fragte er mich und diese Frage stach mir tief ins Herz. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich schmutzig. „Vielleicht, weil wir selbst in unserem Leben ständig leiden und wir uns in unseren Geschichten wiederentdecken wollen. Vielleicht, weil es uns tröstet wenigstens einmal die Kontrolle über unser Leid zu haben. Vielleicht aber auch, weil uns unser Leben, nachdem wir durch eure Augen all diese Schrecken erfahren haben, nicht mehr ganz so schlimm vorkommt. Und natürlich, weil sich über dauernde Harmonie nichts Gutes erzählen lässt.“ versuchte ich mich an einer Erklärung. „Außerdem besteht nicht jede Geschichte allein aus Leid.“ fügte ich hinzu und wusste sofort, dass es eine lahme Entschuldigung war. „Meine aber schon!“ merkte Frank wütend an. „Alles, was ich je an Glück kannte, hast du mir nur gegeben, um es mir aufs Grausamste wieder zu nehmen.“ „Das ist wahr.“, gestand ich ein. „Wahrscheinlich war ich ein richtiger Drecksack.“ „Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends.“, antwortete Frank, der mit einem Mal in eine Art stoische, fatalistische Verzweiflung verfallen war und der sich inzwischen fast apathisch und mit in den Schoss gelegten Händen, auf den Stahlboden gesetzt hatte. „Wie geht es jetzt mit mir weiter?“, fragte er mich. „Wie möchtest du, dass es weitergeht?“, fragte ich zurück. Er dachte kurz nach. Dann sagte er mit fester Stimme: „Ich will Anna und die Kinder zurück.“ Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass er den Namen seiner Frau zum ersten Mal wieder richtig aussprach. Und die aufrichtige Liebe, die dabei aus seinen Worten sprach, rührte mich zu Tränen, auch wenn Frank das nicht mitbekam. „Bist du dir sicher? Obwohl du weißt, dass sie nicht real sind?“ hakte ich nach. „Ja.“, gab er ohne die Spur eines Zweifels zurück. „Was ist schon real? Du bist doch auch nicht mehr als eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.“ Nun musste ich wirklich lachen und Frank fiel für einen Moment sogar in mein Gelächter ein, während hinter ihm weiterhin neue Charaktere ihre frisch geschaffenen Welten betraten. „Also gut. Ich werde deinen Wunsch erfüllen. Möchtest du dein Leben genauso haben, wie es vorher war, oder hast du irgendwelche Wünsche?“ Er nickte entschlossen. „Ja, absolut. Zwei Wünsche habe ich. Erstens will ich all das hier vergessen. Ich kenne diesen Matrix-Film und weiß, dass das feige rüber kommt, aber andernfalls würde ich durchdrehen, zumal es aus meiner Matrix ja nicht mal ein Entkommen gibt. Zweitens will ich, dass du mich und meine Familie künftig nicht mehr auf Schritt und Tritt beobachtest und jeden meiner Gedanken steuerst. Ich will Privatsphäre!“ verlangte er. „Ja, das ließe sich einrichten. Wie wäre es mit dieser Rahmenhandlung? Frank, Anna, Carola und Julia lebten ein abwechslungsreiches, interessantes, langes und glückliches Leben. Die Details überlasse ich dann euch.“ „Das klingt gut.“, sagte er und wirkte dabei dennoch immer noch traurig. „Was ist los?“, fragte ich ihn. „Du wirst doch nun das bekommen, was du willst.“ „Es gibt noch eine Frage, die mich beschäftigt. Eine wichtige Frage.“ antwortete er. „Und welche ist das?“ hakte ich nach. „Bin ich wertlos? Hat mein Leben überhaupt irgendeine Bedeutung?“ Darüber musste ich kurz nachdenken. Letztlich aber antwortete ich ihm: „Ohne dich und ohne die anderen, die hier geboren werden, wäre ich nichts. Ohne euch wären wir alle nichts. Ohne euch wäre unser Leben eine triste, graue, öde und sinnlose Aneinanderreihung von Pflichten, Stuhlgang und Nahrungsaufnahme, bis wir letzten Endes in ein kaltes und unbeweintes Grab fielen. Ohne euch und die Geschichten, die ihr zum Leben erweckt, würden die gleichgültigen Monster des Alltags unsere Seele fressen, unsere Träume zertreten und unsere Gefühle aushöhlen. Erst durch euch leben wir wirklich.“ „Und das soll mich trösten?“, fragte er skeptisch. Nun musste ich lächeln. „Das sollte es. Denn immerhin … … bist du ein Teil von mir.“ Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Lang